


Welcome To Your Life

by waltzmatildah



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang wants to watch <i>Game of Thrones</i>, Nomi obliges without question…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Your Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catteo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catteo/gifts).



Later, they’ll argue over whose idea it was, but history will always say Wolfgang thought of it first when he realised he could watch the new season of _Game of Thrones_ without having to risk the wrath of German internet overlords by downloading it all illegally in his living room.

Nomi obliged without question, offered up a figurative spot on her literal couch and managed, just, not to spoil him. Wrapped herself instead around Amanita and a glass of sauvignon blanc and watched Wolfgang watching Margaery. 

Every time his eyes narrowed or his shallow breath stilled in his chest, she liked to clear her throat loudly and ask, apropos of very little, how Kala was doing.

She routinely got little more than a growl from the other end of the couch and a sharp pointer finger to her ribs from Amanita for her efforts, but she risked it nonetheless. It never got old.

He was fast becoming the brother she’d always longed for and she liked to think of this as making up for lost time…

 

 

Kala and Riley took to scheduling regular movie nights and spending hours introducing one another to films from their respective homelands. Riley had never really considered the appeal of Bollywood music before but immersing herself in the colour and sound of it, alongside Kala’s enthusiasm and understanding, had her playing with ways she might incorporate its unique sound into her own eclectic mixes.

They switched off who chose the movies and made their way through _Bombay_ and _Ek Tah Tiger_ and _Life in a Fishbowl_ before Kala snuck _The Lucky One_ into the mix without preamble and Riley slid her a knowing smile, patiently waiting…

… for the shower scene.

Will pretended he wasn’t watching. And that he didn’t hate Zac Efron with every fibre of his being.

 

 

Lito, Dani and Capheus celebrated the fact that this sensate business started just in time for them to watch the women’s World Cup together because all three acknowledge that it’s an endlessly more entertaining iteration of the sport than the men’s version for myriad, _myriad_ reasons.

Capheus didn’t have a horse in the race, so to speak, and lamented the lack of an octopus to guide him in selecting the likely victor. 

In the end he settled on the Republic of Korea.

For obvious reasons.

He’d seen Sun fight after all and figured he dare not bet against her countrywomen. 

Secretly, and for all his loud posturing and over the top declarations of supremacy within the Mexican team, Capheus thought Lito probably agreed…

 

 

Will spent one forgettable Thursday night picking holes in a re-run of a _Rookie Blue_ episode while everyone else popped in and out of his peripheral vision at random, rolling their eyes at him, on loop, and eventually giving up their ‘but the police work isn’t the _point_ ’ refrain when it became loud and clear he wasn’t listening.

“Oh, please,” he’d kept saying.

“Oh, please.”

“Oh, please.”

Wolfgang had helpfully suggested Will switch the damn thing off and get himself another beer or something, and he’d noted, absently, that one moment Wolfgang was cleaning a fuck off gun that Will could barely identify, and the next he was shirtless and clearly… 

… distracted.

So, typical night in the Bogdanow household then.

 

 

The shared TV watching crescendoed spectacularly a few months later when Hernando and Dani organised a group get together to celebrate the first episode screening of Lito’s new telenovela. 

The entire evening devolved into a riotous affair worthy of the melodrama playing out on the seventy-nine inch curved screen Dani had convinced her boys was _absolutely necessary_ for the occasion.

Riley and Will faded out at one point before returning, flushed and tipsier than they had been, with shrugs and smiles and pinky fingers looped casually together, while Kala sat, transfixed by the screen and in a rapt kind of wonder…

“What even _is_ this?” she’d asked, over and over, fingers pressed to her lips and brows raised.

Sun settled for providing a run-down on the martial arts and action sequences, eager to make it clear which were the result of her own precise choreographic input and which were most absolutely not.

 

 

Lito spent most of the evening suspended in a perpetual state of tearfulness. Vacillating wildly between torrential sobbing and declarations of undying love for everyone.

“ _Everyone_ , Hernando! I love them _all_!”

Hernando had laughed and thrown one arm along the line of Lito’s shoulders, another around Dani, pulling the three of them into a spinning embrace as the credits had rolled and the firestorm of another summer sky gave way to the cool pitch dark above.

Lito had buried his face in Dani’s hair then, had pressed a kiss gently against Hernando’s temple and lifted his gaze briefly to offer a wink and grin to his new brothers and sisters.

“Thank you for coming,” he’d said, voice catching one last time as they dimmed slowly from his awareness once more.

Dimmed but didn’t quite disappear.

Just the way he’d come to like it best…


End file.
